Supernatubbles
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Juste des petits drabbles sans prétention - ceci dit, il n'est pas garanti que les personnages en soit privé, de prétention *ahem*Dean*ahem*Gabriel*ahem*
1. Chapter 1

****Titre : ****Sur la route**  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>**Dean  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient.

Il n'avait presque jamais connu d'autre vie que la route. Il avait bien un ou deux souvenir d'avant. Avant Azazel et le feu, avant qu'il perde sa mère et que son père devienne ce chasseur froid et dur.  
>Il ne connaissant rien d'autre que les journées enfermé dans l'habitacle réconfortant de l'Impala, le bon vieux rock des années 70 autour de lui et la chasse. Et Sam qui venait et partait.<br>Aucun foyer, seulement la route.  
>Aucun repos, seulement la chasse.<br>Aucune relation, seulement des rencontres d'un soir.  
>Rouler, chasser, jouer, mentir, tromper, tuer. Recommencer.<p>

Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la chasse le tue à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Titre : <strong>**La maturité**  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>**Dean/Gabriel, Dieu  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient.

Père, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un bon fils, ni même un bon frère. Je suis égoïste et trouillard. Immature.  
>Il y a de nombreuses choses que j'aimerais ne jamais avoir faites. Fuir comme le gamin peureux que j'ai toujours été, en haut de liste. Vivre comme un dieu païen non loin derrière (même si, pour rien au monde je ne renoncerai aux sucreries).<br>Je sais que je t'ai blessé, que ma disparition a contribué à la tienne.  
>Je suis loin d'être parfait, je suis loin d'être le fils ou le frère rêvé, mais j'ai décidé de changer.<br>Je vais enfin me montrer à la hauteur de tes espérances et cessé d'être cet enfant capricieux et effrayé que tu as toujours connu.  
>Je vais enfin me comporter en adulte (presque) responsable et me dresser face à Lucifer.<br>Pour le monde.  
>Pour la race humaine.<br>Pour Dean. Surtout pour Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** It's my party and I cry if I want to  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Dean/Gabriel, Castiel/Dean (non réciproque), Anna  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 309 mots  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Longue vie à Eric Kripke pour avoir créé ce superbe univers !  
><strong>Note :<strong> le titre est tiré de la chanson "It's my party" de Lesley Gore.

* * *

><p>Dean rit doucement quand Gabriel le plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser passionnément. L'adolescent paraissait véritablement heureux dans les bras de l'autre jeune homme.<br>De l'autre côté de la pièce, Castiel ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, luttant contre la douleur qui avait pris place quelque part dans sa poitrine.  
>Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.<p>

-Cas, ça va ?, s'inquiéta Anna.

L'adolescent se retourna vers sa jumelle, le regard perdu, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Sa soeur tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait capturé l'attention de Castiel et vit les deux garçons enlacés.

-Oh, Cas..., souffla-t-elle avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû inviter Gabriel.  
>-C'est notre cousin, c'est normal qu'il soit là.<br>-Pour ruiner tes dix-huit ans ?  
>-Il ne sait qu'il le fait. Il ne sait pas que...<br>-Crois-moi, il sait très bien ce que tu ressens pour Dean. Je te promets qu'il va m'entendre, cette espèce de...  
>-Non, Ann'. S'il te plaît...<br>-Cas, c'est notre fête et je n'ai pas envie de te voir malheureux ; ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.  
>-Quoi que tu dises ou que tu fasses, ça ne changera rien ; Dean ne verra jamais rien d'autre qu'un ami en moi.<br>-Alors il est idiot ; tu vaux dix fois mieux que Gabriel. Et je ne dis pas ça, juste parce que tu es mon frère. Si Dean ne voit pas ça, il ne te mérite pas.  
>-Merci, Anna, sourit tristement avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa jumelle.<p>

Puis, il se libéra de l'étreinte de sa soeur et après un dernier sourire, et monta dans sa chambre, laissant les bruits de la fête derrière lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Tartagueule !  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Dean, Sam, Castiel – mention de Gabriel  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 480  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG-13 pour cause de langage (c'est Dean, après tout)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout appartient à Kripke le Magnifique

* * *

><p>Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose. Ou étrangler Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes, attendre qu'il se réveille, le ré-étrangler, attendre à nouveau qu'il revienne à lui et continuer jusqu'à ce que son idiot de frère arrête de se marrer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ou peut-être qu'il allait tenter de se tuer avec une part de tarte il avait toujours rêvé d'une douce mort (mais dans sa branche professionnelle, c'était rare), mourir étouffé par son dessert favori était sans doute la plus belle façon de passer l'arme à gauche qu'il pouvait imaginer. Ça ou bien mourir au lit avec un top-model.<br>Bref, il allait tuer quelqu'un sous peu si Sam ne fermait pas sa gueule et ne cessait pas de se foutre de lui. La situation était déjà assez… Assez… Assez…

-J'en ai marre !

Le cri de rage de Dean ne fit qu'amplifier les rires de son frère.

-Sam, ta gueule ! Sam, je te promets que si tu la fermes pas tout de suite, je t'explose la tête.

Cette fois, ce furent des hurlements de rire qui résonnèrent dans la petite chambre minable du motel où les frères Winchester « vivaient » depuis quatre jours.

-Et co…, hoqueta de rire Sam, comment tu comptes t'y… t'y prendre pour ne serait-ce que me casser un ongle ?  
>-Je pense que Dean ne peux pas te faire de mal dans l'état où il se trouve actuellement, déclara Castiel assis sur un des lits jumeaux de la chambre.<br>-Merci, Cas, pour ton aide précieuse, grogna Dean, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard sombre. Si tu ne peux rien faire pour arranger ça, ce n'est pas la peine de rester là à te payer ma tête avec mon crétin de frère.  
>-Je suis désolé, Dean. Mais il n'y a que Gabr…<br>-Ne prononce pas le nom de ce trouduc ici ! Je veux pas entendre ce nom !  
>-Dean, tu deviens ridiculement enfantin, rit Sam de plus belle faisant bouder son frère encore plus. Continue Cas.<br>-Il n'y a que… mon frère qui peut arranger ton problème, Dean. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le faire. Et connaissant Ga… mon frère, je crains que tu ne doives supporter cette situation pendant quelques jours au minimum tu l'as vraiment énervé, cette fois.

Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Gabriel, pour commencer. Il allait faire un beignet d'archange dès qu'il se montrerait. Enfin, dès qu'il lui aura rendu son apparence parce que trucider un archange alors qu'il avait l'air d'avoir cinq ans, risquait d'être difficile. Et peut-être qu'ensuite il tuerait Sam pour lui apprendre à se foutre de lui. Et Cas, aussi. Et une fois débarrassé d'eux, il finirait sa tarte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Les yeux fermés  
><strong>Personnagespairing :** Dean/Gabriel  
><strong>Rating :<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Je ne suis manifestement pas Eric Kripke (pour la simple raison que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'étais pas un homme), donc rien ne m'appartient  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>UA. Gabriel !humain, Dean!civil. Gabriel est mort. Dean est au bord du gouffre.  
><strong>Note :<strong> écrit dans le cadre du round 5 du défi Sex Is Not The Enemy

* * *

><p>L'homme qui le regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain n'est pas lui. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Dean Winchester ne peut pas ressembler à cette coquille vide, ce visage aux traits tirés et aux yeux vides, cette ombre vaguement humaine.<br>Pourtant, ce sont bien ses lèvres qui, dans le reflet, sont pincées, mordues au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper les sanglots qui menacent de l'étouffer ; il peut sentir le goût ferreux du sang sur sa langue.  
>Ce sont bien ses yeux qui, baignés de larmes, contemple l'ombre qu'il est devenu.<br>Mais ce que le reflet ne montre pas, ne peut pas montrer, c'est son cœur serré dans sa poitrine, qui fait mal, qui n'est pas vide, ce qui serait préférable, mais empli de chagrin, de douleur. Une douleur au nom de Gabriel.  
>La respiration tremblante, les yeux fermés, Dean tente d'effacer l'image du corps de Gabriel dans son cercueil, si pâle, si immobile. L'enterrement n'a eu lieu que quelques heures plus tôt.<br>Un sanglot étouffé s'échappe, traitre, d'entre ses lèvres pincées, avant qu'un courant d'air effleure son bras. Presque comme une caresse rassurante, la même que celles que Gabriel avait l'habitude de lui donner quand Dean s'inquiétait pour Sammy. Un autre mouvement d'air dans son cou, cette fois-ci et l'impression d'entendre son prénom murmurer contre sa peau.  
>Les yeux toujours clos, quelques larmes glissent le long de ses joues mal rasées. Et soudain, son souffle se bloque quand il sent la pression d'un corps contre son dos dénudé. Un corps qu'il a appris à reconnaître sans le voir, dont il connait la moindre courbe. Les mains crispées, tremblantes, sur le rebord du lavabo, il n'ose ni bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux de peur de perdre la sensation familière de Gabriel blotti contre lui.<br>Ses sanglots de moins en moins contrôlés, résonnent dans la petite salle de bain froide. L'impression, si réelle, de deux bras qui entourent sa taille et d'un menton posé sur son épaule. Une paire de lèvres dans son cou.

-Gabriel, souffle Dean, presque imperceptiblement.  
>-Shhh…<p>

Le baiser sur son omoplate a l'air si réel que Dean ne peut s'empêcher de se pelotonner un peu plus contre la présence derrière lui, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux. Une main glisse sur un de ses bras, comme une caresse d'apaisement tandis qu'une autre reste posée sur son ventre qui se soulève irrégulièrement, au rythme de son souffle désordonné. Puis les doigts se faufile jusqu'à la fermeture éclair du jean qu'il a enfilé en sortant de la douche et la fait coulisser doucement, avant de se glisser sous le tissu rêche et de frôler le sexe endormi de Dean. Comme le matin avant l'accident. La dernière fois où ils ont fait l'amour. La dernière fois où Gabriel lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. La dernière fois que Dean a vu Gabriel vivant. La dernière fois avant que sa vie ne se transforme en enfer.  
>Les doigts enroulés autour de son sexe ont l'air si réel qu'il pourrait se laisser emporter par la sensation. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Gabriel est mort. Gabriel n'est pas là pour effacer ses larmes, pour le réconforter.<br>Et quand il ouvre les yeux, seule l'ombre qu'il est devenu lui fait face dans le miroir.


End file.
